Paths
by Amoridere
Summary: I wrote this while listening to sad music and thinking of a piece of fanart of Koishi Komeiji's Heart-throbbing Adventure and the description of which. Those poem is basically the overall overview of Gensokyo 20XX and the events of which


Paths

**Despair **for  
waiting so long  
something near nescapable  
all of the pain and hardships

**Sickness **for  
the illnesses that overtook her  
Almost resulting in a premature death  
She fell ill from the poison of radiation,  
dying while waiting for nonexistent emergency services  
An illness she was too sick to recover from

**Anxiety** for  
the mother that cannot so easily reach her child  
separation  
because she had no choice

**Pain**  
From wounds that fester  
From wounds that cannot heal  
From broken hearts and damaged souls

**Rage**  
She emptied a gun into a wall of mirrors  
A rage against the horrible things done to her

**Suicide**  
The winter was even warmer than she  
She wanted to die  
Her immortality was overrode  
Something she's attempted when she's gone mad

**Imprisonment**  
They were to be broken  
For some it worked

**Suffering**  
Troubles never seemed to end  
It was a near never-ending cycle

**Death**  
Many perished  
They were gone but not forgotten  
Their spirits still kept hold

**Secrets**  
She knows about something  
Yet, she doesn't divulge it  
They all do

They've survived because of their secrets  
One suffers because of hers

**Scars**  
Brutality at its finest  
Testaments to the things she's endured

**Regret**  
The little child can't run  
She never forgave herself for that, as she allowed it to happen  
She wished she could have protected them,  
Shielding them from the hardships and pain, the very things she endured but couldn't prevent

**Self-loathing**  
She hates herself very much  
For something that she could have very well stopped

If the times hadn't turned her cruel and selfish

**Blindness**  
She was blinded out of mercy  
She was starting to lose her sight

**Destruction**  
The bombs were dropped  
Thrusting them into another world of turmoil

**Infertility**  
She wants what her body denies her

**Miscarriage/Stillbirths**  
She has a litter  
Most of them died  
It seems she may continue having them

**Devotion**  
He never at all thinks to leave her side  
Not even for moment  
He loves her

She's his "Lenore"

**Ice**  
The world is engulfed in a winter  
They are at winter's mercy

**Memories**  
Some pleasant, a sorrowful reminder of what was  
Some unpleasant, the things that they could wish were forgotten

**Insanity**  
She's gone insane  
Without any sort of semblance of sanity besides her memories  
She, too, has gone insane  
Nearly taking a child's life, as well as her own

She later woke up and came back

**Blood**  
She bled, staining the snow with blood  
She wept blood tears, when she's reached her despair event horizon

**Innocence**  
The children remain innocent  
The only semblance that remains in dark, frozen, and unforgiving world  
Though, innocence was lost at some point

**Soiled**  
She believes herself to be this  
believing no one will ever love her

**Ruined**  
She believes her lover will reject her, now

**Abuse**  
She hadn't done anything wrong  
Yet, she was beaten anyway  
She died, leaving behind someone regretful

Too late to atone

**Bond**  
What holds them together

**Hope**  
What keeps them going

**Inability to fear**  
She was conditioned this way

**Loss**  
The pain of losing someone  
Leaving wounds that have yet to heal

**Ghosts**  
What she claims to see  
And hear

**The Past**  
Still a lingering presence  
With a very strangling hold  
The leash and collar tighten with each passing time

**Future **  
Full of uncertainties  
It cannot be said there will be one

**Tears**  
What are never-endingly shed

**Revenge**  
What was exacted  
Their house was burned down afterwards

**Repetition**  
The cycle, it seems, tends to repeat  
Over and over  
Will it ever end?

**Abandonment**  
She wanted to die  
She didn't want to left alone

**The Present**  
The very time they endure

**Delirium**  
What she cannot escape  
And what she sees  
What she hears  
And what she suffers

**Sacrifice**

She didn't want to  
He wanted her and was going to have her  
She wanted them to be safe  
Letting him have her was her sacrifice

The very sacrifice she would still be dealing with the fallout of

She hides secrets  
She has to, so she can survive  
So they all can

She could have been killed.

**Atonement**  
For any sort of past wrong  
The fallout of which is still there  
They struggle to make right of it

Atoning for the sins they've committed

That will take ages


End file.
